


i follow you, deep sea baby

by milkbars



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, Skam France - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtuber AU, elu - Freeform, how fluffy can this get, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbars/pseuds/milkbars
Summary: eliott and lucas are youtubers and they decide to do a livestream





	i follow you, deep sea baby

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve actually done this livestream au before but for a different ship and fandom but i fell in love with it all over again and decided to do one for elu! 
> 
> i haven’t seen any livestream fics about them so this might be the first!!
> 
> the title is from “i follow rivers ” by lykke li 
> 
> un-beta’d, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> enjoy reading <3

Eliott runs his hands through his messy hair and tries to make it somewhat presentable before he grabs his phone and opens Instagram, pressing _go live._

He sets the phone on his opened laptop which gives a warm glow to the dim room. He smiles as he waits for his fans to join the livestream, comments appearing here and there. 

_**elliiiotts:** HI ITS BEEN SO LONG_

_**luxaseli** : the drought is over, he’s back and alive_

_**eluuulife01:** ELIOOOOOOOTTT!_

”Hey guys, it’s been a couple months since I’ve been on here! I’ve missed you guys!” Eliott says, and it’s true.

With Lucas finally graduating high school and moving in with Eliott has taken up quite a lot of their time, not to mention Eliott’s modeling career has been shooting through the roof with success. 

_**eli4me_lulu has sent you a gift!** _

Eliott leans forward and taps on the notification, opening the gift. 

**_eli4me_lulu has given you 250 coins!_ **

”Thank you, eli—four—me—underscore—lulu!” Eliott laughs. This was one of his favorite, the usernames that the fans would come up with. Usually they’d consist of Eliott and Lucas’ name combined which he thought was extremely adorable.

Along with the video and picture edits his fans put time and effort into making them. He always tries his best to like and comment on each and every one of them. 

**_lovseliott:_ ** _Eliott, say hi angeline pls!! <3 from Japan!!!!_

”Hi angeline,” Eliott greets. After that, more fans begin to comment similar things, wanting to be noticed as well. 

The youtuber claps his hands together, remembering the main reason as to why he started livestreaming out of the blue. “You guys must be wondering why I started a livestream without notifying you guys beforehand.” 

**_eliottxlulu:_ ** _where have u been :(_

“I’ve been really busy with things lately, but now that it’s all settling down I’ve decided to do a Q&A! To catch up with you guys and all, so bring on the questions.” 

The comment section is quickly filled with questions, some about his college life and how he manages his time between school and youtube, some about modeling, most about his relationship with Lucas.

They’ve exposed their relationship to the public eye since day one, but for the most part, they’ve kept it private and to themselves with only a few suspicious fans in tow though it was nothing serious. Just a couple photos and videos together here and there.

 ** _kianaatrx:_** _one thing you love about lucas?_

”I love everything about him, you can’t expect me to choose one,” Eliott pouts, but answers the question anyway. “It’s gotta be those baby blue eyes.. they’re just so beautiful and amazing. The videos and pictures honestly don’t do them justice. You need to see them in real life to get the whole experience.”

_**eluluuufan:** YES HIS EYES OMG_

_**lucas_11:** alexa play ocean eyes by billie eilish _

“Next question!” 

**_elulove197:_** _fav song rn??_

”It’s gotta be ‘Don’t Worry Bout Me’ by Zara Larsson.” 

_**skamuwu:** how often y’all fuck?_

”Everyday.” Eliott answers. Silence. “Kidding!”

”Maybe not—I mean how can I resist when that ass is all mine?” Eliott protests with a smirk, leaning back against the headboard.

_**paspeurbaby:** where is lucas? :(_

“Ah, Lucas is at work right now, but he should be here any minute!” Eliott says, as if on queue, Lucas walks in the room with eyes low and shoulders slumped over. “Hey baby, how was work?” 

“Tiring.” Lucas grumbles, throwing his bag onto the floor without a care and walking over to where Eliott was sitting on the bed. He hops on and shuffles over on his boyfriend’s lap.

Eliott gushes over the little grabby hands Lucas makes and takes them, pulling him in between his legs and kissing his forehead lightly. “We’re live by the way.” 

“Oh?” Lucas huffs, too tired to do anything about it. If he had the energy he would’ve slapped Eliott for not telling him beforehand, but at this point he’s so drained for work he lets it slide. 

By now the views have gone up from five thousand to at least ten thousand, comments are flooding in and it’s barely readable with how fast they’re coming in. 

_**lucasbabie:** LUCAS IS HERE I-_

_**lulux11_:** WOW LOOKIN LIKE A 3 COURSE MEAL EVEN AFTER WORK_

_**elioiidy:** looks like he needs a rest:( _

“Okay, as any questions you want!“ Eliott says as he leans down to Lucas, pressing soft kisses from his jaw down to his neck, lips lingering over his warm skin, Lucas hums happily. 

Until Eliott starts to nibble on his neck and Lucas inhales sharply. “Eli, stop.” 

Lucas has never been a big fan of public affection, especially when it’s being recorded or live. He’d rather share his love in private where the world can never see. He wanted Eliott all for himself and only him, nobody else. 

Eliott on the other hand loved showing his boyfriend off. He loved when others get jealous of what they have. He was proud to call Lucas his, as cheesy as it sounds. 

“Oh come on, they love this.” Eliott mumbles against Lucas’ skin. “Look, we’re pretty damn cute if you ask me.” 

Lucas looks over to the small screen of his boyfriend’s phone and in fact they do look cute and the fans are going wild over it, sending in more gifts and hearts.

He feels his cheeks heating up, turning his head and burying it between Eliott’s arms.

 ** _demaurieee:_ ** _stfu this is so cute i cant_

Eliott chuckles happily, nuzzling his nose in Lucas’ hair which smells like coffee, which he doesn’t mind at all, he likes it actually so working at a cafe does have it’s benefits. 

“Baby, I want a kiss.” 

Lucas scoffs. “Yeah, no.” 

Eliott pouts. “Please.”

Lucas shakes his head. 

“Just one peck, baby. That’s all.” 

After a few seconds he hears Lucas sigh softly, leaning up to peck Eliott on the lips.

Eliott whines. “One more.” 

_peck._

_“_ Another _.”_

_peck_

”Last one, I promise.”

Lucas rolls his eyes but does so anyway. Eliott holds Lucas’ cheek and deepens the kiss. 

“The livestream.” Lucas mumbles against his boyfriend’s lips, turning away to read the comments, but Eliott continues to leave kisses behind his ear. 

**flxmesqi9:** _who confessed first?_

”He did.” Lucas answers with a soft smile at the memory.

It wasn’t your typical, romantic or cliché confession. They were both young and awkward. 

( “So like...I think—no, I like—maybe more—you?” Eliott had said.

“Is that a question?” 

“Fuck, uh, no?”

”Um..”

”You don’t have to like me back, I just needed to tell you. It’s been on my mind a lot and, er—I don’t know, I really wanna hold your hand, hug you, and k-kiss you a shit ton, but at the same time I want to stay best friends and not ruin what we have, but you’re really—and I mean _really, fucking,_ irresistible and I kinda wanna fuck you too—“

 _“_ Shut the fuck up, you dumbass. I like you too, and I wanna do those things too.” Lucas wants to curl up in a ball from all the butterflies in his stomach.

“Really?”

”...Yeah?”

”So are we dating now?” 

“Fuck—yeah, I think we are.” )

 _ **uwuueliotts** : _ _who bottoms?_

”You are not answering that—“ 

“He does.” Eliott answers with a sly grin. Lucas groans, stuffing his face in between Eliott’s neck and shoulder, hiding in embarrassment.

 **lulu12elii_:** _TOLD Y’ALL_

**_martineau.brie_ ✓: ** _u owe me fifty em_

 _ **em.brgs** ✓_ **:** _i rly thot eli bottomed the FUCK_

”Okay! Next question!” Lucas yelps. He hopes the dark lighting hides how red his cheeks are, add on the fact that Eliott was kissing his neck leaving little lovebites wasn’t helping at all.

 _ **lallementdy:**_ _how long have y’all been together?_

“Uh, we’ve been dating for about two years now. Three years on August 19th,” Lucas answered without hesitation, playing with Eliott’s fingers. 

“Sick of me yet?” Eliott asked teasingly. 

Lucas chuckles, turning to give his boyfriend a long, passionate kiss, drawing a deep noise from his boyfriend’s throat. “I’ll never get sick of you, baby.” he said in between kisses.

”I love you.” Eliott presses his forehead against Lucas’ shoulder when he turns around.

”I love you more.”

”Impossible.”

”Technically the word ‘possible’ is in ‘impossible’, therefore, it most certainly is possible.” 

Lucas throws him a look.

”Moving on.” 

**_ y4z4s _ ** _✓:_ _why am i even watching this_

”Because you love it.” Lucas giggles, leaning on Eliott who immediately wraps his strong arms around his waist, allowing Lucas to rest on him. 

_**eliottlallement:** do you guys have any traditions?_

”We have a few, but my favorite would be movie night friday.” Eliott answered. 

“Only because I let him choose the movies,” Lucas rolls his eyes knowingly. 

Eliott tries to resist the urge to turn Lucas and kiss him until he’s breathless. (keyword: tries) 

_**59kosuu_:** how many kids do you guys want?_

”Three.” They answer in unison.

_**tianaboo:** 3 places you’d like to visit?_

“Bali, New Zealand, and Bora-Bora.” Eliott said with so much enthusiasm, he nudges Lucas. “What about you?”

”I’ll go wherever you want to as long as you’re happy.” 

Eliott’s ear is warm and red, grabbing the collar of Lucas’ shirt he smashes their lips together. 

For the next fourty-five minutes they stay like that, Lucas wrapped comfortably in Eliott’s arms with the laptop on his lap, Eliott occasionally turning his head to give Lucas a soft kiss on his neck before going back to leaning on his shoulder, and Lucas absentmindedly playing with Eliott’s calloused hands. Their fans comment how they well they compliment each other having both of them stuttering for words. They ask more questions about their relationship, of course, only telling half of what actually happens off camera.

”Well, it’s past midnight guys, I think it’s time to go off,” Eliott says, Lucas already deep asleep on his shoulder. He doesn’t mind the weight as long as his boyfriend is comfortable. 

_**eliotteee:** sleep well eliott & lucas!!_

_**lulu1_:** nooo don’t go :((_

_**soulleila:** sleepy lucas is the cutest_

“We’ll do another livestream sometime tomorrow since the both of us are free,” Eliott explains, he says goodbye one last time before ending the livestream and turning off the phone. 

“Babe?” A whine slips from Lucas. “C’mon, lets go to bed.” 

Lucas doesn’t move a muscle. Heaving a sigh, Eliott pulls him off his shoulder and lays him down on the bed which he snuggles deeper into the blankets, contented smile on his lips. Eliott’s heart skips a beat. _How did he get so lucky?_

Switching the lamp off, he buries himself in Lucas’ chest, feeling his arms securing him in place. 

“G’night, baby.”

”Mmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> lets pretend you can send in gifts on instagram during livestreams ok
> 
> you can find me on ig! @starsforelu


End file.
